Marrying Absurd
by Valeera
Summary: Everything was going to be fine. He was to going to see Arthur and pop the question. No pressure. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day. America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't exactly plan on England's siblings, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, being there.Will he succeed or will it all just end in chaotic disaster? USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Hetalians! Okay well, after some editing and rewriting, I have finally brought forth a fic about my favorite anime and manga series! Its inspired by Lady Caledonia's USUK stories, America's Proposal by Wooly Pig Socks, the song Welcome to the Family by Little Big Town, and the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding. It's not much atm, but **** I think it's pretty good so far and if you guys like it, I might continue. I know that for my other readers who are looking at this, I should be working on my other stories. I am though, but I just wanted to get this brain baby out. Enjoy!**

**Title: My Big Fat Kirkland Wedding**

**Author: Valeera**

**Rating: PG-13- for language and sensuality basically everything that happens in Hetalia**

**Summary:** **He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. He was to go over to Arthur's home, they were going to have fun today, and he was going to propose. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day. ****America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't exactly plan on England's siblings, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, being there. Will he succeed or will it all just end in chaotic disaster? **

**Pairings: USUK and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya**

**Over & Out**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones knew that he was the happiest nation in the entire world right now.

How on earth could he not be? He was elated, brilliant, and even fantastic. No, he didn't even think those were even the right words that could even describe he was feeling. He had his health, a lovely country where his people could live free and happy, and since recently, he has been in a relationship with Arthur Kirkland, the personified representation of England. After centuries of being brothers, then revolution and independence to show England that they could be equals (though it did cause a strain between the two for several years, but uneasily called it after the events of the War of 1812), allies, to friends, and then finally coming together as lovers. From so many ups and downs in their lives they were able to show the world that love comes in many shapes and appearances. What else could be better? Well actually, if he was going to be honest with himself, Alfred thought it could be. You see, the personification of the United States had a plan. He was ready to take his relationship with England to the next level. As America looked out the window of his plan that was getting ready to land in London, he reached into the pocket of his bomber jacket and fingered small velvet black box.

He loved Arthur. He loved the British blonde haired man more than he loved video games and those delicious hamburgers from McDonald's- and that was saying a lot. So when Alfred made the decision to propose to him, he wanted it to be something that the Brit would never forget. He wanted it be awesome and something Arthur would never expect, but still appreciate. He also wanted it romantic, so at a world meeting or even a fast food restaurant was out of the question. And so, after a meeting was done and over with, he grabbed his brother Matthew, Canada, and had went up to the personification of the country of amour himself. Drastic times sometimes call for drastic measures. Matthew and Francis helped him pick out a ring, a simple gold wedding band with a small solitaire diamond in the center. Alfred got an identical ring in his pocket as well, so that Arthur wouldn't feel too girly. France was the one who helped him in figuring out the best way to propose to England. America would go to London and show up unannounced at England's home- because it was something both Francis and Matthew agreed that Al would do. Then, America would take England to go see a movie and then have a romantic dinner at England's favorite restaurant. Finally, Alfred and Arthur will go to Arthur's favorite place in the gardens of Buckingham Palace where he would pop the question.

It was perfect.

If only he could feel that about himself. He was getting nervous. He was super freaking nervous as hell. His jacket pocket felt heavier, as if it was weighing him down to the asphalt ground as he walked off the plane and into the airport as he gathered his luggage and called for a cab. He reached into his pocket again. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't like him. He was confident, cheerful, proud, energetic, and a bit conceited who believed in justice and freedom. He never knew of feeling apprehensive. He paled at the thought of Arthur rejecting him and calling him bloody idiot for thinking they were ready for this next step. No, Alfred could think like that right now. It was only going to chicken him out into doing it (though it was almost tempting). He loved Arthur with all his heart. He was the Sundance Kid to his Butch Cassidy. The Hutch to his Starsky. The Zack to his Cloud. The J.D. to his Turk. The Riku to his Sora. The David Burtka to his Neil Patrick Harris- you get the picture. Arthur meant everything to him. Sure, Arthur was a pain when he stubborn, pissed, or upset, but Alfred didn't care. He couldn't cook worth a damn, but he made up for it for many, many ways. He wasn't romantic or talked but his feelings a lot, but the Englishman had his moments. Also when they were alone together they would have the greatest sex ever. It would always end with England crying out his name, and then America would wrap his arms around his and pull him close to his chest as they slept and it was a great routine when he would wake up first in the morning and watch the Brit. Morning sex was also a sweet bonus.

Alfred smiled to himself. He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. He was to go over to Arthur's home, they were going to have fun today, and he was going to propose. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day.

* * *

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England, looked up from his book and cup of tea. He had been enjoying a nice afternoon home alone when he heard his doorbell ring. He frowned. Strange. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. Whoever the person behind the door was he or she was very persistent. The person continued clicking the doorbell and knocking on the door repeatedly. Irritated by the incessant ruckus, Arthur stood up abruptly and walked to get the door and stop the noise that was ruining his quiet afternoon.

"Alright! Alright! Just give me one bloody damn second-" Arthur snapped but stopped abruptly when he saw who it was. He felt his eyes nearly widen out of his sockets and his stomach dropping to the floor. There were four people standing on his doorstep, three men and a young woman. The tallest of the men had short messy dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes. His skin had bit of a tannish tinge and was a smoking between the corners of his lips. The second tallest had sandy blonde hair that was the same length as England's. He was holding a small lamb protectively to his chest. The young woman and younger man looked like they could've been twins if not for the fact that young man appeared to be in his mid to late teens and the woman in her mid to late twenties. They both had unruly waves of red hair, the woman's hair tumbling down her shoulders in curls. Both had freckles painted across their cheeks and had bright green eyes. The auburn haired man's blue eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint as he took out his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Lang time nae see, eh Sassanach?" He smirked.

The Englishman continued looking at the four people standing on his stoop with his mouth hung open and eyes wide open, trying to figure out why his siblings that made up the rest of the British Isles were here.

"Wh-what the bloody hell you wankers doing here?!" He snarked.

"Aw come on now, Iggy," The woman, the Republic of Ireland, said. "Aren't we allowed ta come see our baby brother?"

"Of course, we meant to bring Sealand, but he was a little preoccupied with Sweden and Finland." Added Wales.

"So are you going to let us in or what?" Northern Ireland asked.

Arthur's blanched white and his expression deadpanned.

"OH FUCKING HELL NO!"

England swiftly tried shutting the door in their faces as fast as he could and deadbolt lock it. Unfortunately, that decision wasn't meant to be because Scotland saw the wheels in his brother's head turning. He put his arm between the door, and the four nations bombarded into the home with a loud clatter and cursing coming from a defeated Englishman.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Hope that this is a great start. Review plz! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ****guys! I'm so happy that you like Marrying Absurd so far, so I think I'll stick around with the story a little more. This chapter is mainly introducing the British Isles family, but I'm sure that it's alright.:)  
**

**Title: Marrying Absurd  
**

**Author: Valeera**

**Rating: PG-13- for language and sensuality basically everything that happens in Hetalia**

**Summary:** **He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. He was to go over to Arthur's home, they were going to have fun today, and he was going to propose. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day. ****America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't exactly plan on England's siblings, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, being there. Will he succeed or will it all just end in chaotic disaster? **

**Pairings: USUK and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya**

**Over & Out**

* * *

Arthur really hated his siblings sometimes. They were loud, noisy, rude, obnoxious louts who whenever either one of them (or all for this horrid instance) decided to come visit him his home would be in disarray and tatters.

As of now that was exactly what they were doing. Scotland was currently in is kitchen scrounging through the cupboards and pantries looking for food and drink. "I'm a makin lunch fer the rest o us that's eh 'ole lot more edible than your gawd awful rubbage ya call food." He had put it as he made his way to the kitchen. It was known among the British Isles and the rest of Europe that Scotland was a more terrible cook than his little brother- though he insisted that he was the better cook and that his food was excellent. How would you explain the Frankenstein monstrosity confection that was haggis? According to the siblings, he was stinking drunk when he first created the dish.

Alistair Kirkland, the personification of Scotland, was the second oldest of the British Isles family, though he insisted that he was the oldest before Ireland (he wasn't really). He has tried to be the responsible one- though this has failed at various times because of his hot temper and brash personality. In the past, Alistair had a very strong hate for his younger brother Arthur because the island nation tried to be high and mighty superior over him. Now, it has been dissolved into more of more of a subtle dislike and teasing. England could hear loud tumbling and cursing as his brother found his favorite beverage, craig whiskey, and the ingredients that he needed to make black pudding.

Wales, on the other hand, was trying to get his sheep, Dolly, from eating his brother's work, notes, and reports for World Summits and G8 meetings and overall not trying to destroy the room- though Arthur was over 100% sure that Owen let the animal loose on purpose.

Wales was the third oldest sibling and second older brother. In contrast to his other siblings, Wales is calm, naïve, shy, and sensitive. He's been called the Canada of Europe for most of his life because he is often forgotten, and he rather hates the term and is violent when he gets drunk. It's a rare occasion when he loses his temper, but when he does, you better watch out. You would think that WWIII had started. Wales considers himself to be an animal lover, especially when it comes to his sheep.

The Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland seemed to be the only ones sane that afternoon… or not. They had found a football game playing on the T.V. and were making bets on which player would make a good move or play and who would win the game. Then, things got a little rowdy and physical. The two Irelands began arguing and shouting over the game, shoving and pushing at each other, and before Arthur could even blink both Erin and Liam had rolled off the couch and were wrestling on the floor. At the moment Ireland had Northern in a headlock ruffling his hair and had her long legs around his waist, trapping him. In a moment of weakness, Northern Ireland licked and bit his sister's arm. Ireland yelped and let go of her younger brother.

"YA LITTLE BANSHEE!" She screeched. She lunged towards him again, but Liam dodged away and body slammed into her, both knocking into a table and crashing a vase. England's temper was nearly boiling to the top.

"Will you two stop that?!" He snapped.

"NO!"

Erin O' Brien, known as the Republic of Ireland, was the oldest of all British Isles siblings, yet appeared to be the youngest because of her short and small stature. It's actually very deceiving because she's strong and decent fighter and will take anyone dare if they threaten her or anyone she cares about. A very pretty nation (despite having inherited those horrid Iggy brows along with her brothers), Ireland is fiery and headstrong, who's rather tomboyish and is scary when she loses her temper. She's a bit loud and boisterous when drunk. Erin was once called a Kirkland when she a part of the United Kingdom, but when began fighting against her younger brother for her independence, she changed her name to O'Brien in honor of the High Kings that once ruled her. In the past, both Ireland and England once had a very close relationship though there would be times when Erin would join in with Alistair and Owen in teasing and tormenting their little brother; however, things took a bad turn when England started getting stronger a country and put his siblings under his control for the United Kingdom. After Ireland won her independence, her relationship with her brother was strained, but it later grew to be a civil relationship.

Northern Ireland is the youngest out of all of them in appearance of sixteen. Found by Ireland in the seventeenth century when he was still the Ulster Plantation, he became Ireland's underling until she gained her independence. The two had a very strong bond and were always together, but when Erin won her independence, Liam preferred to stay behind with other brothers and remain part of the United Kingdom. Since their separation, it has become awkward between the two and often bicker and fight over anything much to the annoyance of their brothers. It was always a rare occasion when the two Ireland would get along. North is rather a witty and wise-cracking sort of fellow, but rather a quiet drunk.

Arthur felt like he was losing his bloody damn mind. There was some kind of explosion coming from the kitchen that sounded like an atomic bomb from whatever Scot was doing in there, that incessant sheep bleeping was ringing in his ears, and then the sound of the television and the Irelands arguing and knocking into things was making it a 1000x worse! As he was getting ready to blow his top, England was stop abruptly from beginning his tirade when his cellphone began ringing his Sherlock ringtone. Checking the caller I.D. he could see the picture of Alfred F. Jones flashing at him. He wasn't sure whether or he was relieved or annoyed. Relieved because it was his lover calling him and would distract him from the chaos standing in from of him, or annoyed because he was positive that he wasn't the mood to deal with the younger nation's antics.

The phone continued to ring.

Throwing caution to the wind, England was getting ready to answer it when another loud crash was heard.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Scotland called out, smoke filling the kitchen.

"Like hell I'm eating that!" Wales replied back. That earned him a whack on the head and him crying. Ireland was currently at the moment choking North.

"SHUT UP SO I CAN ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"MAKE US!"

"JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR BLOODY LIVES!"

"NO!"

"WILL YOU- GAH!" Arthur knew it was useless and finally gave up trying. He finally answered. "Hello? This is England speaking."

"_Hey Artie_!" The enthusiastic voice from the other end replied, sending a shiver down the Brit's spine. He actually did feel a little relieved from the stress just hearing his American lover's voice.

"Alfred," He sighed loudly, earning him stares from the four people in the room. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. I'll be doing better soon though._" England frowned at that. What in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, emerald eyes narrowed.

"_I'm in London right now! I wanted to see you!" _The hero laughed heartily annoying. Arthur's eyes widen in surprise. He felt a tiny bit of his irritation coming back. It wasn't that he enjoyed America's company, but he was rather sick and tired of unexpected visitors coming and invading his home.

"You git!" He said. "You should've told me you were coming-"

_"I wanted to surprise you and thought that maybe we could do something together-"_

"That's still not a good excuse." Arthur sighed. "I'm just not in the mood-"

_"You mean you don't want to see me at all?" _Alfred said uncharacteristically meekly, that it Arthur a bit guilty for how harsh he had sounded.

"Of course I want to see you, you idiot. Always," Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled softly. "It's just now's not a good time for me-"

England was cut off by another loud crash in the kitchen.

"SCOTLAND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" the Englishman screamed.

"OH SHUT IT, YA KNOBJOCKEY!"

"…_Uh, Iggy? Who's there with you_?"

"Just some family that's all," England replied, and then tried changing subject. "So! You wanted to do something today? I could use something to get my mind off things! What is it you wanted to do?"

"_I dunno. I thought maybe we could catch a movie and then-_" America was cut off by more screaming coming from the other end of his phone.

"IRELAND QUIT TRYING TO CHOKE NORTH TO DEATH!"

"THE WEE BANSHEE STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY COME OVER THERE AND FINISH IT- I'm sorry America, you were saying?"

"_England, is everything alright?_"

"Everything is alright!" England tried to reassure his boyfriend. "It's just my siblings are here and I'm a little preoccupied at the moment…"

"Siblings?"

"Yes. Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and..." CRASH "Wales."

"_Sounds like a party_."

"It's definitely not a party," Arthur rolled his eyes again, a headache beginning to form. "So what movie did you want to go see-"

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Wales as he came up behind his younger brother.

"It's none of your business!"

"Who?!"

"If you must know, I'm speaking to Alfred! So if you would excuse me."

"America, eh? You boys dating or something?" Ireland asked as she and Northern Ireland approached behind Wales, their fight clearly forgotten. Arthur went scarlet red all over. Even his hair had turned the exact shade of red as his sister's hair.

"HA! You're blushing! He must be!" Northern Ireland yelled.

"Nah, course they ain't together! Like America would ever date that old doddy." Scotland commented, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, why don't we ask him ourselves?" Wales declared, stealing the phone from England, putting it on speaker and yelling at America.

"Hello, this is England's brother Wales! We would like to know if you two are together!"

"_Erm... Hi Wales..._" America heard someone's muffled screaming in the background and figured it must be England.

"He sounds so cute. Like a little lamb!" Wales giggled and his sheep bleeped in apparent agreement while America was on the other end thinking, 'I can hear you, you know'. While being held back by Ireland and Northern Ireland, England tried reaching for his phone, but was immediately held down to the floor and was used as a seat for the Irelands.

"Uh, what's going on with Iggy? America asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Wales shrugged. "We're just detaining him, so he doesn't interrupt our conversation."

"_Okay…_"

"Gimme the phone," Scotland ordered and the two switched. "Aye there, laddie. Scotland speaking. Now eh abou mah brother… you can't be serious abou datin' him! The coot is borin' and dense-"

"_No he's not!_" America remarked.

"DON'T GO A CHANGIN' THE SUBJECT ON ME, LADDIE! TELL US WHAT'S GOIN ON OR BOTH ENGLAND'S SCONES AND IRELAND'S BOMBS ARE GOIN' UP HIS WEE ARSE-"

"_Alright! Alright! We're together, okay?!_" Alfred admonished. "_Now don't blow him up! I'm comin' over to sort this out_."

"See ya soon, lad." Scotland smirked and looked down at England. "Erin and Liam, you can let him go now. It looks like the hero is a comin' ta rescue the damsel in distress."

The Irelands got off of England, and he was left lying on the floor gasping for air. His emerald eyes widen in alarm. Oh bloody hell. America was coming. He was coming to his home where a bunch of lunatics that were his brothers and sister were now residing at the moment.

This couldn't lead to anything good.

* * *

** Review plz!  
**


	3. Quick IMORTANT AN

**Title: Marrying Absurd  
**

**Author: Valeera**

**Rating: PG-13- for language and sensuality basically everything that happens in Hetalia**

**Summary:** **He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. He was to go over to Arthur's home, they were going to have fun today, and he was going to propose. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day. ****America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't exactly plan on England's siblings, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, being there. Will he succeed or will it all just end in chaotic disaster? **

**Pairings: USUK and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya**

**Over & Out**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so happy to know that so many of my readers are truly enjoying my USUK fic, My Big Fat Kirkland Wedding. It warms my heart to see the watches and comments for the story; however, I've got some news. Don't worry! I'm still continuing the story, but it may be a while until I post the third chapter. Exams and finals are coming up next week and I'm getting to graduate from Community College, and then transferring to Radford University in the fall. So I need to stay put all of my focus on my studies and homework for the time being- which means I'll rarely be on DA, , Archive of Our Own, or Tumblr. I just wanted to write this to let my readers know that I am not abandoning the story at all. I want to see it finished as much as you guys do!

Also, I have another question for my lovely readers and watchers because I was curious. Is there anything you would like to see happen? What would you like to see? Any USUK moments that you would like to see happen? Lemons and Limes? Embarrassing dysfunctional Kirkland-O'Brien family moments? Since is also a multipairing story (this includes canon like Spamano and pairings for the British Isles familes like ex. FrScot or PruIre, etc..)I want this to be a story where my readers can interact and tell me what they want. It doesn't matter. I'm all ears! Tell or ask me what you want to see happen and I'll do my best to give it to you.

Since I can't create polls because I don't have a premium account, I'll just make it into a journal entry. What pairings would you like to see in My Big Fat Kirkland Wedding?

1. PruCan  
2. Franada  
3. FrScot (France and Scotland)  
4. FraIre (France and Ireland)  
5. ScotAust (Scotland and Australia)  
6. WalCan (Wales and Canada)  
7. Walkraine (Wales and Ukraine)  
8. Wales and New Zealand  
9. Australia and New Zealand  
10. PruIre (Prussia and Ireland)  
11. GerIre (Germany and Ireland)  
12. RoChu  
13. Spamano  
14. AusHun  
15. PruHun  
16. PruAus  
17. SwitzAus  
18. NethIre (Netherlands and Ireland)  
19. LietPol  
20. Sufin  
21. Giripan...

22. Gerita

If I didn't list any other pairings (canon, semi canon, fanon, or crack) that you would like to see let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting for such a long time for this chapter! I passed all of my exams and classes and graduated my first two years from college with honors! Now, I present to you the next chapter of Marrying Absurd! Hopefully, the new chapter will definitely be worth the wait.:)  
**

**Title: Marrying Absurd  
**

**Author: Valeera**

**Rating: PG-13- for language and sensuality basically everything that happens in Hetalia**

**Summary:** **He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. He was to go over to Arthur's home, they were going to have fun today, and he was going to propose. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this day. ****America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't exactly plan on England's siblings, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, being there. Will he succeed or will it all just end in chaotic disaster? **

**Pairings: USUK and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya**

**Over & Out**

* * *

America arrived to England's house and stood outside his front door, fingering the little velvet black box in his pocket nervously. This new development in his plan to propose to Arthur was not what he had in mind. He was supposed to arrive to his boyfriend's home without any interruptions and they would spend the day together by going to see a movie and taking Arthur to his favorite restaurant in restaurant in London. Finally, at the end of it all Alfred would take Arthur over to Buckingham Palace where the magic would happen and he would pop the question. Then they would probably go back home and have the greatest mind-blowing sex ever. It would end with his cute little (yes his) Iggy crying out his name, then America would wrap his arms around him and pull him close to his chest as they slept and that was the great thing he loved after they were done.

Of course, that all depended if England said yes.

That was the main problem of America's worries, but now it seemed to have a gotten worse when he heard that the rest of personifications of the British Isles were going to be at his boyfriend's home too. It didn't that he had anything against them though. He remembers vaguely when he was a kid and Scotland, Ireland, and Wales came to the New World with England to finally meet him. Scotland had seemed like this larger than life person. He was like a loud and boisterous giant in the wide-eyed child nation's eyes. Wales, if he remembered, correctly, was a quiet but kind young man who allowed him to play with his sheep. Ireland well… if America was going to be honest to himself he once had a crush on the lady Emerald Isle. She was beautiful, funny, kind, and nurturing though she did have a bit of a habit of doting on him by pinching his cheeks and nearly crushing him to death. The crush faded for a couple of centuries, but the two remained close when Alfred helped out with her and Scotland's people when they immigrated to America. But now he was all grown up and how were they going to react to him since he was dating their brother? Then, it dawned on America. Meeting with England's family was going to be a walk in the park! With his knowledge from his awesome Hollywood movies, he had to impress his boyfriend's family. Then they would all become buddy-buddy and he finally asks the big question. Score for America!

And so, breathing in a heavy sigh, America rang the doorbell.

* * *

_DING-DONG_

At the sound of his doorbell ringer, England's head whipped to look at the door and his face paled. _America was here. _Before Arthur could go get the door or even blink there was a commotion coming down the stairs and he was trampled and stampeded on four nations all racing across the hall.

"I want ta open it!" cried Northern Ireland. He was looking through the peephole and reaching for the doorknob when Scotland pushed him aside with his pint of craig.

"Think again Laddie! I'm goin' ta see if this America is suited fer England."

"And what makes ya think you're capable of that?" Ireland smirked. Scotland turned his head and gave his sister a shit eating grin.

"Because I'm ta most good lookin' out a all o' us, that's why." He replied. As they were all arguing who would get to open the door. Arthur was trying to make his way through as though he was Henry Morton Stanley searching through the heart of Africa for Dr. Livingstone.

"Oi! Shut up all of you! My boyfriend, my house, I open the door!" He yelled, at the same time opening the door quickly. As soon as he opened the door his four siblings swarmed out, surrounding America.

"Right then! So this is ta same wee little baby America who's all grown up now and is involved with our Sassanach, eh?"

"Yup! It's nice to see you again, Scotland!

"Tch. I'd say a pleasure is mine...but then I would a be lyin'" hissed Scotland, puffing out a smoke from his cigar with a well-aimed glare at the American. '_He looks like a fuckin' pansy._' He thought to himself.

_'Something tells me he doesn't like me very much..._' thought America, pouting slightly. It was weird. Scotland loved him as a kid! Well, so far, not so good. He was speaking very rapidly to the point that America couldn't understand a word he was saying and he noticed that Scotland had cigar in his mouth, a pint in hand and his eyes were flitting back to the house for something. Forget him looking like a giant! The Scotsman looked a big red dragon in a skirt!

"Wonderful to see ya, boyo!" Ireland made her way forward and gave the American a hug. She released him and took his face and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I can see why meh brother is so smitten with ya! I mean look at his physique! I can only imagine what the two like to be up to." Ireland winked at the younger nation, causing both America and England to blush a furious scarlet red. Alfred took note that the hair comb that was currently holding up her red tendrils was a butterfly knife.

"That'll do, Erin." Alistair said and turned towards the other two nations. "I'm a sure ya remember Wales an' that dobber o'er there is Northern Ireland."

America's attention turned to Wales and Northern Ireland. Wales hadn't changed that much at all. He still appeared to be the quiet and innocent sheep loving nation- wait, was that a tattoo of a Welsh dragon on his arm?! Had that been there before?! And now when he thought about it, that look that Wales was giving him wasn't settling right with him. Northern Ireland looked like a younger and male version of Ireland who was holding a gun that he was cleaning upstairs. This was the first time that he actually ever met the other Ireland.

"Hi Wales and it's nice to meet you, Northern Ireland! That's quite a name you got there! You think I can just shorten it to Ireland or Ireland #2?" America, offering his kind golden boy smile.

Alfred had been trying to lighten the intense mood; however, that probably wasn't the best answer to give, as both the Irelands faces darken. Before America could blink, Northern had his gun pointed to America's head and finger on the trigger.

"No. No ya listen to me," he growled. "Never… call me that. And I mean NEVER so long as your life depends on it. It's either Northern Ireland or just North. Ya understand?"

"Y-yeah yeah dude! No hard feelings right?" Alfred laughed uneasily, trying to bat the gun away. The situation just went from bad to worst. Seeing his American lover's discomfort, Arthur went and embraced him lovingly, resting his head on the taller nation's chest.

"Hey there," America whispered, feeling relieved to feel England beside him.

"Hello there yourself," England smiled, before his lips were captured by the Americans. The rest of the British Isles looked on with a mixture disgust and awkwardness.

"Will ya knobjockies please find yourselves a room fer ya love fest?" Scotland called out, who was immediately elbowed in the gut by Ireland. Sighing, England pulled away from America and sent his siblings a glare. That gave them the cue that they had to leave and they begrudgingly dispersed back into the house.

"I'm sorry about them, America." England apologized, running a hand through his messy blond locks. America thought the look was adorable.

"It's fine. I don't mind. They seem pretty… cool." _'And I totally fucked up!' _America thought to himself.

"Liar. You looked like you were scared shitless!"

"I wasn't scared! I'm the hero and heroes don't get scared!" America huffed, thinking to himself that he was going to get them like it whether it be the death of him. England gave him a look that read: 'Oh really?'

"Okay maybe a little bit- but c'mon! Can you blame me? One brother looked like that dragon from _The Hobbit _movie that has it in interrogation, your sister was practically flirting with me, another brother looks like he could kill me still with a smile on his face, and one was carrying a gun and has serious anger issues!"

England's mouth twitched into a smile and he laughed. "God! You make my family sound like they're bloody insane! Almost as if you lot at the meetings are normal."

"They are," America agreed. "How in the hell do you put up with em, Iggy?"

"A lot of experience if you were my age," England said and shrugged his shoulders who didn't even bother to correct America on his grammar and the annoying nickname. "They can be overbearing, but they're my family and I actually have to love them." America smiled fondly at the smaller man.

"So… are you ready for the most awesome day ever?"

* * *

**Review plz!**


End file.
